Twilight and Starlight
by Quatoria23
Summary: Being, in part, an account of how a young girl discovered destiny, friendship, and an amazing power within herself. OC's familiar faces later.
1. Making Acquaintance

Greetings! This evolved from some RPG's I was playing; what would happen if two characters who happened to hail from the same city, yet were polar opposites, were to meet? I'll update as often as I can keep up writing.

And now for the disclaimer: I DO own these characters! Ha! Concepts and names from BtVS and WtF are property of Joss Whedon and WW Games, respectfully.

PLEASE read and review. It keeps me going.

The February morning dawned clear and cold. Snow fell gently from a gray sky, dusting the streets and steeples of South Boston with fine powder. On this morning, like so many others, children and teenagers went to school all over the city - by bus, car, subway, or on foot. This particular teen ran.

She was of average height, with shockingly red hair that curled past her shoulders, bright green eyes, and a slim, muscular frame. Light brown freckles dusted her nose and cheeks. Worn blue jeans, a black peacoat, and a green stocking cap protected her from the chill. She ran with ease and a long, practiced stride.

It was five miles from her home to the school. She preferred the snowy calm by the river to the crowded heat of the bus and the T, Boston's subway system. Running was cathartic for her, the rhythmic slap of shoes on pavement and icy air filling her lungs providing retreat from her troubles.

She arrived at the school with minutes to spare before the first bell - just enough time to stop by the locker and make her way through the throng to her first class.

No one greeted her in the hall, asked about her weekend, or even acknowledged her existence. In any other high school, a girl with looks as striking as her would have no peace - but for Aislinn O'Keefe, it was business as usual.

She had never really had many friends. Well, that wasn't true. It really depended on your definition of friend. Aislinn had lost count a long time ago of the number of boys - and a few girls - who were interested in her only for their own agendas. The schools' kings and queens couldn't seem to understand that she wasn't concerned with their politics. So, she was_ persona non grata_, which suited her just fine. Her life was too complicated already.

The redhead took her seat at the back table in first period chemistry. Aislinn rested with her head on her arms, her fiery hair spread like a halo on the desk while the rest of the class milled about aimlessly. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

The dreams had come again.

"Excuse me - is this seat taken?"

Aislinn opened an eye and looked up irritably through the curtain of red curls.

"No…"

The girl who took the seat across from her was short and slender, with long, thick blonde hair drawn back in a ponytail, bright, crystalline blue eyes, and a pale, heart shaped face. Aislinn also couldn't help but notice that for being so slim in the waist and shoulders, the girl very obviously filled out her light green sweater and blue jeans, and wasn't afraid to hide it. All the usual pre-class chatter in the room had stopped. All eyes were on the newcomer - a palpable presence surrounded her that commanded attention.

"Well, its time to get started. First, however, I'd like to introduce our new student Katrina. Katrina, could you tell us a little about yourself?"

The blonde tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear as she spoke.

"Not much to tell. My name's Katrina Hargrave… I'm a senior, just transferring in here from the other side of town. That's pretty much it."

Aislinn straightened and shook her hair out of her eyes, narrowing them at the newcomer. This girl - Katrina - was, all at once, incredibly attractive, poised, and well spoken. She had an air of the dominant female around her. AND, she was sitting at HER table.

Aislinn didn't like her one bit.

The lesson started - a lecture on the corrosion of metals - which she quickly put on autopilot. It was easy enough to take notes without really concentrating on the material - Aislinn didn't really like school, but that didn't mean she wasn't a good student. The way she figured, the only way out of the rut that was her life was a scholarship. Discipline was the key, just like running. Just keep going.

She soon fell into the monotony of the teachers' voice and the quiet scratching of her pen. Her thoughts began to drift. Flashes from her dreams filled her mind -

Nighttime, darkness, a savage hunt... her blood thrilled to the chase… she reveled in her power and speed. She was nearly there… her prey was in her grasp -

Aislinn jolted awake to a sharp prod. The new girl gave her a bemused smile and nodded at the teacher. She looked up, and then at the clock - class was nearly over. Aislinn mentally kicked herself. Her notes were a mess. The flowing longhand had drifted into a meaningless doodle, and the rest of the page was filled with wide, rough pen strokes - a scene of trees, horizon, and the moon above it all.

She blushed and fixed the blond with her best glare. Katrina leaned over and whispered softly.

"Not getting much sleep?" Her voice was dulcet, low and melodious. It had a harmony and resonance that seemed to carry through Aislinns' bones.

"No, no' that it's any concern o' yours." Her lilting Irish accent was strongly evident, even in a whisper.

Katrina raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You're the real Southie deal, huh?"

Aislinns' glare grew even fiercer. "Aye. Now get fucked."

The bell rang just then, and the blonde's surprised laugh was lost in the clamor of slamming books and sliding chairs. Aislinn quickly grabbed her bag and made for the door. Katrina followed, and caught up with her in the hall.

"Hey, look, I just…"

"No, you look. I don' care what you wan' with me or from me. I'm no' fucking interested!"

Her short words stopped traffic in the hall around the two. Someone whistled a catcall. Aislinn muttered darkly under her breath, made a rude gesture, and left the shorter girl standing in an empty circle of onlookers.

Katrina very distinctly heard the offending remarks about her parentage as the redhead retreated into the crowd. Anger started to build in her belly - she was not used to being spoken to like that! She took a slow breath and clamped it down.

"Hey, don't mind that chick. She's crazy anyway. Spent some time in the bin or something."

She glanced over her shoulder. A tall, dark, expensively dressed boy stood very close to her personal bubble. Her nostrils flared - he smelled of five hundred dollar cologne and aftershave. Probably named Brad, or Dylan, and drove a Mercedes. She scowled at him and pushed her way into the press of students.

Chad stood dumbfounded. Chicks never turned him down! And… did that hot little blonde just _growl_ at him? Nah, he thought, but she definitely had the evil bitch perfected.

He didn't realize he had taken two steps back.

Lunch in the school cafeteria was a dismal affair as far as Aislinn was concerned - far too hot, humid, and loud. The food wasn't that great either. She poked at a greasy hamburger and wet fries and then pushed them away with a disgusted look and a sigh. Trusty old brownbag - and PBJ again.

She was in the process of unwrapping her second sandwich when a ripple of murmurs spread through the cafeteria. She looked up to see the girl from chemistry coming down the aisle across from her. Despite her size, she moved with such a total confidence and fluid grace that Aislinn couldn't help but think _wow_. Her body language spoke of a natural athleticism that drew every eye. The blonde either didn't notice that she had commanded the entire student population when she entered the room - which Aislinn highly doubted - or she didn't think it unusual enough to care.

The normal rumble of conversation restarted after Katrina took a seat at a table a little ways down from Aislinn, who was, as usual, eating alone. Most people didn't bother trying to talk to her anymore. She was willing to bet, however, that it was only a matter of time before the vultures descended on this new girl.

"Oh my god, have you SEEN that new girl? What is she thinking, getting her boobs done in high school?"

Aislinn smiled and took a satisfied chunk out of her peanut butter sandwich. Right on time. That would be Kathryn Woodward, the self-styled princess of the school. Or something like that. She never went anywhere without a court of hangers-on, so...

"Yeah. And look at what she's eating. She's probably bulimic too."

Aislinn glanced over and raised an eyebrow. She was surprised to see Katrina open a footlong Philly cheese steak and a liter of Pepsi. _That_ was unusual. Aislinn ran almost ten miles a day, more in some cases, and she had a hard time eating meals like that.

The flock of royals, led by Kathryn, alighted at the blondes' table with exclamations of surprise and greeting, which she returned. Aislinn snorted in contempt and made to leave. Typical conniving Boston socialites, all honey and sweetness to your face while you had something they wanted, but always ready with a dagger between your shoulder blades. This new girl would probably fit right in. She was probably some doctor or lawyers' kid that got kicked out of private school for being drunk or pregnant or something. God, she needed a cigarette.

Aislinn shook out a Marlboro and lit it just as she shouldered open the door into icy sunshine and gentle snow. She took a deep drag, relishing the heady mixture of sweet, hot smoke and the frigid Boston air. It was much quieter out here - most people stayed inside for lunch on days like this. Aislinn had been born and raised in Boston, so she didn't mind the cold, and really enjoyed the snowfall - it just seemed peaceful to her, somehow. So maybe she was a loner. No big deal.

"You know those things will kill you, Red."

"Yeah, but they be better company than you, John."

"Aah! You wound me, Lynn."

"That's no' me name, John Harrison, an' you know it."

"Alright then, ASH-Lynn. You know you're cute when you're angry."

"You've no' seen me angry, John, and should be glad of it." She smiled in spite of herself. John Harrison was the only person at this school she could even count as an acquaintance, and that was only because he was even more of an outcast than she was. He was a sophomore; rail thin with tousled black hair, glasses, and an unfortunate resemblance to Harry Potter. He wore black constantly and always had a backpack full of - well, she wasn't quite sure what all he kept in there, but she had a sneaking suspicion it very little had to do with schoolwork.

"You're right, Lynn - you'd probably kill my skinny ass. Now give me a light."

"Ahsh-lynn."

"Yeah, that."

They smoked in silence for a moment. "So what's been up with you, Red?"

"Nothin'. Some new girl tryin' t' make me life miserable this mornin'."

"Really. How so?"

"Jus' bein' difficult. She's all 'Oooh, you tired? Didn' get any sleep?' an' such."

"Rawr." He made a clawing gesture. "Which new girl?"

"You know. The one who looks like an 'adult film actress'."

"Oh really?"

"Yah. She's a bit - topheavy for bein' in high school." Aislinn chided herself mentally for repeating the other girls comments.

"You know, what I don't get is why everyone is so concerned with my breasts."

Aislinn whipped around to see the girl from chemistry class - Katrina? - leaning against the wall with a bemused half-smile. She opened her mouth to say - something, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make her sound like more of an idiot. She felt her face grow hot.

"Oh, God, I, uh... look..."

Katrina waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Besides, it's true. I've got big tits. People need to get over it."

Aislinn suppressed a chuckle - she was very blunt. "Well yeah, bu' ya' seemed to be gettin' long just fine with t' rest o' those evil bitches. You prolly don' wanna be seen speakin' ta the likes of me. It's akin t' social suicide."

Katrina laughed and pushed off the wall. "Come on. I really don't care what those girls think of me, or most other people, for that matter. I was just trying not to rock the boat. I'm not here for a popularity contest."

"Really. So why are you out here, talkin' to me now? Rockin' the boat?"

Her expression softened. "No. I... I wanted to apologize for my comment earlier. It was rude."

Aislinn was a little confused. "Aye, it was." People _never_ went out of their way to be polite to her, especially not girls like this - unless she had her pinned all wrong from the start.

"So - I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sure, then." Her tone was guarded.

Katrina stepped forward and began to pace with her hands in her pockets. When she looked up, her eyes were full of nervous energy.

"Look, I know you don't want to trust me. I don't blame you. Truth is, last year I was just like the rest of them - hell, worse. But I did some - growing up over the summer, and realized just how stupid I was being and how messed up my life was. So, here I am trying to start fresh, okay?"

"By takin' pity on th' crazy Irish girl?"

"No, dammit! I want to make real friends, and you're the only girl I've met here who doesn't remind me of the way I used to be."

"Well, I'm glad I've met wi' your approval," Aislinn said dryly. She flicked her cigarette butt out into the snow. "Sorry to run, bu' I've got class."

"Which one?" The redhead began to head off, and Katrina trailed beside her.

"Gymnasium."

"Ah. The naked place." Katrina grinned impishly.

"Beg pardon?"

"That's what the word means in Latin. Romans were the ones who started the whole nude wrestling thing."

"Well, rest assured tha' I ha' no such plans. No' like anyone'd wanna see me pasty arse anyhow."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're really pretty with the snow in your hair."

Aislinn shot her a sideways look. "So I s'pose tha' means you'll be wantin' to jump me bones too? 'Cause I appreciate the niceties'n all, bu' I don't swing tha' way."

"That's a shame. My next period is gym too."

Aislinn snorted in derision. Katrina laughed and took her arm. "Don't worry, love, you're safe for now."

"How can I help you, my son?"

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been many months since my last confession, and my sins weigh heavy on my soul, but the Lord has spoken to me, Father, and I have heard His Word."

"What has He told you, my son?"

"He has told me how I can be of service to Him, how I can glorify His name by bringing wrath to his enemies. How He can turn my sickness into a hammer in His hands, Father, and use me to destroy the wicked!"

"Your words disturb me, my son. Surely our Lord would not -"

"Do not presume to tell me what I have seen, Father! God has struck me with vision, and my purpose is clear!"

"You said God has seen your sickness. What do you mean?"

"I... I have always found pleasure in hurting girls. I have always thought myself weak and depraved, but now I have seen! I can glorify Him by destroying them, the unholy ones; surely, He is merciful!"

"My child, surely God does not want this!" The old priests' voice grew alarmed.

"Old fool! He does not speak to you. _I_ am His conduit! _I_ am His voice! _I_ will see His Will carried out!"

The door banged open and shut again. Father Macklepenny hurried out to catch sight of the man he had just spoken to.

There was nothing in the church but empty pews.

A sick feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. He fumbled for the rosary.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy Name..."


	2. Business as Usual

Ok, so I'm not the best at updating (its been like a year or something), and make no excuses other than a really busy life. I have lots more of this story handwritten out in little notepads that I keep in my pocket, but have a real issue getting them on to the computer. So, please, bear with me as I have decided I'm going to get it done. I own these original characters and the plot, but aspects dealing with BtVS and WtF are the property of Mutant Enemy and WW Games.

Also be warned – uncouth language present.

"Hey! Aislinn!"

She turned to see John hurrying to catch up with her, dodging the after school crowds. "Yah?"

"What was that whole thing at lunch about?"

She paused a moment before replying. "No' sure, really. No' what I expected 't all."

"There was no fierce battle with claws and teeth?" He waved his arms around.

"No' hardly. Come t' think, where'd you go lightin' off too?"

"Hey, don't change the subject! My cowardice has nothing to do with this." He stated defensively.

Aislinn laughed. "Fair 'nough. Well, she jus' wanted t' apologize."

"Huh? For what?"

"She called me a southie in chem earlier today."

"That's rude. True, but rude," he observed.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Oww! Hey! What'd I say?"

Dirty look.

"So how'd you respond to such an affront?"

"How'd you think?"

"With fire and brimstone."

The redhead thought for a second. "Yeah, 'bout."

"And she was still sorry?"

"Indeed." They walked in silence for a moment.

"You know, it says something about the state of our society that we are genuinely surprised when someone exhibits common human decency."

Aislinn laughed bitterly. "It'd be cause it's a myth." Her companion shrugged in defeat. She smoked quietly as they continued, until her cigarette flared against the filter. She stared irritably at it, and then lit another. She should probably stop for a pack on the way home - something told her that she was going to need more.

"Cash, check, or credit?"

Aislinn hated that phrase. She hated bagging groceries, and she hated working for minimum wage at a stupid, boring job.

But mostly she hated the monotony of her life, and the ever-deeper rut she could see forming around her.

School, work, homework, sleep… she could manage an hour or two of free time a day, which she tried as hard as she could to not spend at home. Hell, it wasn't even really her home - it was a state-sponsored foster home, complete with foster family that had their own set of issues. She had always felt, in her gut, that she was destined for greater things; but for now, she was bagging groceries. Goddamn it all.

"Oh. Hey!"

She looked up from a bag full of frozen steak and chicken to see Katrina, card and keys in hand, with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey."

The cashier - a plump woman in her early thirties named Edna - passed a furtive glance back and forth between the two.

"Uh… how are you doing?"

"How do you think?" Aislinn responded sarcastically. "Do you even have a job, or do your parents just give you anything you want?"

The blonde drew back a bit, startled by the sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah. I do."

"So - you've come to taunt me?"

"Actually, I came for food." She indicated the bag. There was awkward silence.

"So, you know Aislinn?" Edna said brightly.

"Yes ma'am - we have some classes together."

"That's good! She needs some nice friends." Aislinn and Katrina's eye's met, and a look of mutual understanding passed between them.

"Uh… so, when do you get off?"

Aislinn opened her mouth to deliver another sharp retort - then caught Edna's expectant gaze out of the corner of her eye, and winced inwardly. The woman was a dragon, really.

"Twenty minutes."

Katrina smiled. "Great. Would you like a ride, or to go do something? Coffee?"

"Uh - sure."

"'Kay. See you outside!" She took her card, gathered her purchases, and left.

"Aww, honey, she seems like a nice girl."

"Edna, you're bein' strange. It's no' like she's takin' me on a date. She's just tryin' t' be friendly."

"And why are you so worried about that, dearie?"

""Cause I'm no' a friendly person! No one jus' wants me for me. There's always somethin'. Experience speakin', here."

"I think you're being overly dramatic, hun."

"Shuddup."

The sun had just set when Aislinn emerged from the market, apron in hand. Her hair was up in a loose braid. Her work outfit consisted of black slacks and a button-up white shirt.

Katrina was leaning against the door of a late model silver BMW, keys in hand. Her honey-blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail that fell over the shoulder of her short black t-shirt and hip-huggers. She had that same impish half-smile Aislinn had seen earlier that day.

"Ready?"

"Why are we here again?" Aislinn asked as she opened the door.

Katrina looked at her over the roof. "Well, you graciously accepted my offer of coffee and a ride home."

"And you're sure you're no' hittin' on me?"

Katrina smiled and turned the key. The car came to life with a low rumble.

"Why - do you want me too?"

Strange look.

"Just kidding." She giggled.

The cars interior was tan leather. Clothes were strewn randomly in the backseat, along with CD cases and books. A necklace of beads and shells was looped around the rearview mirror, and a small, plush wolf commanded the dashboard.

"No' exactly how I expected your car t' look," she remarked.

"Why's that?"

"No' as well kept as it appears from t' outside." Aislinn picked up a couple of CD cases - the Dropkick Murphy's, Darkness, and My Morning Jacket. "No, no' what I expected t' all."

"You can stop looking for the Backstreet Boys and Barbie dolls. I'm a big girl."

Aislinn blushed. "I didna' mean -"

She waved her off. "I understand. I… sometimes it's like I have two very different personalities. There's the one you see at school - the Katrina Hargrave that used to go Winchester Academy and all. Definitely my mothers' daughter. And then there's _me_. I'm a lot different."

Aislinn settled back in her seat and watched Boston race by ouside her window. "How so?"

"It's like I told you earlier - I realized that what I was doing wasn't what I had in my heart, as crazy and dramatic as it sounds."

"Tha's about clear as mud."

"Sorry. I don't like talking about myself. It makes me sound all snobby."

"You're right. It does."

She laughed and shook her head. "Yeah. That's what I'm trying to get away from. I just don't want to be that person anymore… but sometimes I have to, ya know?"

Aislinn watched her reflection in the window. "Yah. I get you."

They rode for a bit in silence.

"Uh… I'm sorry to dump all that on you."

"Nah. 'Is alright. Where we headed, by th' way?"

"Home, first. Gotta drop off my groceries."

"Oh. Right then."

"I promised coffee afterwards - don't worry. You like coffee, right?"

"I'm Irish. O' course I like coffee."

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to a condo not two blocks from the Commons.

"This your place?"

"Yep. I'll be just a sec." She rescued the bags from the trunk and headed up the walk. The door opened to greet her, and a tall boy about her age with frosted hair took them from her. They hugged in a very familiar manner - a little close to be relatives, Aislinn thought - and came back down to the curb.

"So, Rain - who's your friend?" His gray eyes fixed Aislinn over the half-lowered window.

"Aislinn, I'd like to introduce my friend Aiden. Aiden, Aislinn - she goes to my new school."

"I see." He caught the blonde's gaze, and something seemed to pass between them that went right over Aislinn's head. "Well, you kids have fun now."

"Bye…" Katrina winked at him and got in.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend. Almost a brother."

"With th' benefits, then?"

A look passed over her face, and then was gone. "No - not that - aw, hell, it's complicated. But no. Never have, and never will." There was finality in her voice that Aislinn noticed. There was something else going on here that she wasn't telling. Oh, well, it was Katrina's business, anyways, not hers.

"Alright, then."

Katrina pulled away from the curb and began rhythmically shifting through gears with smooth, practiced motions. "I know a place for coffee. It's not too far."

"Where's that?"

"It's called Four Star. Excellent coffee, mocha's, their latte's are pretty good too - "

"The hotter an' blacker my coffee, the better," Aislinn interrupted.

"Didn't figure you for anything but a purist."

"Why'd… Aiden?... call you Rain?"

Katrina laughed softly. "It's my middle name."

"Rain? Like falls from th' sky?"

"Yeah. My mother is a psychiatrist."

"That's pretty fuckin' strange."

"Hey, your name isn't exactly common either, Ash-Lynn." She emphasized the separate syllables. " But yeah, it is. Then again, I'm not your normal rich girl."

"Oh? So you admi' it, then?"

She shrugged. "No point in not. I try and be humble about it, though."

"I guess. Your house didn' seem so big for old Boston money."

"Uh, well, it's not my family's house."

"Eh?"

"It's mine. My parents live on the other side of the commons, on Vernon."

'"You're fuckin' shittin' me. You're in high school an' have your own fuckin' _house?_"

"Yeah."

"Me place isn't near so big, an's go' four people!"

"Hey!" She said defensively. "I've got roommates."

"Is Aiden one, then?"

She blushed. "Yeah."

"Hmmm."

"Hey, I can't apologize for who I am."

"I s'pose you can't."

Katrina eased the BMW into a shopping center filled with Lexus' and Mercedes. "This is it."

"No', uh, me normal digs, bu' okay…" Aislinn observed.

They entered the coffee house to the strains of Mozart and soft conversation. Several people looked up when they entered, and the room grew silent. Aislinn froze. She wasn't sure what was going on… everyone was staring at them! She felt heat begin to creep up her cheeks. Katrina took her arm and pulled her to the counter.

"Hey there, Emma. Could I get a large mocha with lots and lots of chocolate? Thanks. Oh, and…" She looked back at Aislinn.

"Coffee. Black."

"What kind, ma'am? We have smooth, bold, Arabica, Christmas blend, -" the girl behind the counter counted off.

"Coffee. Black."

"Just get her a house blend." The girl gave them a strange look. "Right. Mocha and house."

Katrina paid and led Aislinn to a table in the corner.

"How'd you deal with it?" The redhead whispered.

"What?" She sipped her mocha calmly.

"With e'ryone lookin' a' ye!" She said fiercely, her accent thickening.

Katrina got that same amused smirk again. "Well, you learn to like it after a while."

"No fuckin' way. I hate attention."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but these people were all looking at _you_."

"Bullshite. You're th' hot one, 'member? 'Adul' film actress?'" She made air quotes.

"Maybe so, but I come here all the time. Most of the people here see me on a regular basis. You - different story." She smiled in that way Aislinn was beginning to tell meant she was holding back laughter.

"You're an evil bitch. Ye' planned this!"

"Nope, not hardly." Katrina let out her laughter and shook her head wryly. "Why are you so opposed to the thought of being attractive?"

"Well - I'm no' fat, and I know guys like th' red hair, bu'… no' seein' it pas' that."

"Aislinn, don't kid yourself. You're gorgeous. You look like Lindsay Lohan with an anger management problem."

"Uh, thanks… maybe." Aislinn wasn't really sure how to take that. People didn't tell her she was pretty. Athletic, tomboyish, sure, but attractive? Not really. Especially not compared to Katrina.

"Anyway. Real conversation. Mmm… what sport do you play?"

That was easy. "Track. An' you?"

"Swimming. Middle name?"

"Aislinn."

"Huh?"

"It's me middle name. Firs' is Cara."

"Cara Aislinn. That's pretty."

Whatever. "D'you go by Katrina or Rain?"

"Either. Goes back to that double life thing. My… real friends - Aiden and the rest - tend to call me Rain."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. "He says it suits my nature, whatever that means."

"So your nature is rainy? Tha's depressin'."

Katrina laughed surprisedly, a musical sound that filled the room. "You know, you're not so bad when you're not trying to snap my head off."

"Oh. Umm… I guess I should b' makin' apologies for me comments earlier. Uh… some people ha' said tha' I have a rough tongue."

"No shit?" They both giggled. Katrina downed the rest of her drink.

"You've seen me job. Wha' is it tha' you do?"

Katrina smiled and fished out her wallet, handing Aislinn a white card with a red cross. "I'm an EMT on some nights and weekends. Both my parents are medical professionals, so they, and I, kinda always figured I would follow in their footsteps and whatnot. I really do enjoy it, though. There's nothing like saving lives."

"Have you? Saved anyone's life, tha' is?"

"Yeah. I've done CPR, defib, trauma care on gunshots, knife wounds, car wrecks - you'd be surprised. I was when I found out first hand how violent this city actually was. Busted me out of my shell, so to speak. First step on the road to redemption."

"I'm impressed. You're awful young for such a thing."

"My calling runs in my blood, I guess you could say."

"Yeah. I…" She stopped. She still barely knew this person. No sense in blabbing her deepest thoughts and feelings to someone she had known for twelve hours, and actively disliked for most of that. "Well, next time I ge' shot, I'll be sure t' call you 'fore the cops."

"Next time?" Her expression immediately became concerned. "There was a first?"

"Yeah."Aislinn undid the bottom two buttons of her shirt and showed the series of small, dull scars on the left side of her abdomen. "Caugh' the edge of a shotgun blas' intended for someone a bi' less fortunate than I."

Katrina couldn't help but notice the muscles in her belly bunch when she half-stood to show off the scar. The girl was _built!_ Katrina knew that she was in good physical shape, but realized now that she had nothing on the Irish girl across from her. Instinctively, she reached out to examine the wound.

Aislinn flinched a bit when Katrina's fingers touched her - they were warm and soft, and her touch was expert.

"Well, it seems to have healed just fine. Nothing but scar tissue," she observed.

"Yeah. I got real lucky." She sat back down and redid her shirt.

"So… why is it that you have such a problem with people? You don't seem to get along too well with anyone at school, and… just not too big on the whole company-of-others thing."

Aislinn stirred her drink for a few seconds. "Why's it tha' y' won' sleep wi' Aiden?"

Katrina's mouth opened and closed, and her face flushed with embarrassment. 'Sorry. I guess we both have personal business."

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"I could eat." She shrugged.

"Good. Let's roll." They pushed away from the table and headed for the door. Aislinn was still very self-conscious of the attention they got, but she could swear that she saw Katrina wink at a guy in the corner - and sure enough, right when they got to the car, he and his buddies were behind them.

"Hey, ladies. Where are you headed?"

Katrina turned, and instantly something about her shifted - Aislinn couldn't help but think _predator_. Despite being by far the smallest person present, the petite blonde exuded an air of dominance that left absolutely no question - she was in control.

"Nowhere in particular, boys, and we'll be going there alone. Thanks anyway." Her smile showed teeth, and her eyes promised equal parts sex and violence.

"Okay! Fine! No problem." He held his hands up and backed away. She turned to Aislinn, and the normal Katrina was back. She winked and motioned to the car.

"Katrina - wha' th' fuck was that?!?"

"I've been studying theater since I was five." She started out of the parking lot and back on to the road.

"Tha's one thing, bu'… tha' was like a completely diff'rent person!"

"That's kinda the idea of acting." She pointed out.

"Yah, bu'… I can'na tell which is really you. Is' damn convincing."

"Well, which do you think?" She said sweetly, and glanced over with the same grin and hungry eyes.

"Chris'! Don' _do_ that!"

"If you say so, dearie." Her voice was light and cheerful again.

"Don' you start tha', too. Why'd you do tha' to those poor dumb jocks? Likely scared 'em half t' death."

"Call it an object lesson. Your personality has power, Aislinn, whether you believe it or not. All you have to do is have the confidence and willpower to back it up."

"I've go' plenty of confidence." The redhead grumbled. "Come run wi' me sometime, and we'll see how much confidence ye' have."

"Sure thing. But you gotta agree to come to the pool with me, then. Fair's fair."

"Aw, why the fuck no'? You're on."

Aislinn took a deep breath of the cool night air and began to stretch. Katrina had dropped her off after a stop at Taco Bell, where the tiny blonde ordered a huge steak burrito and wolfed it down in record time. When asked, she mumbled something about metabolism and kept eating. Aislinn had no idea how she did it - the damn things sat in her stomach like bricks.

She started out her run slow, then picked up the pace as she warmed up. Her breathing fell into the cyclic in, out, in, out rhythm with her footfalls. Five minutes turned to ten, then into twenty. The snow began to fall when her watch beeped 10 PM. She made it all the way to the waterfront before stopping for a break.

This particular area of Boston was part industrial and part commercial, with lots of shops and restaurants along the wharves where deep-sea fisherman unloaded their wares. The monument to the Holocaust, three glass towers etched with the prisoner numbers of those who died in the Nazi concentration camps, stood in a small park across from the piers. Gratings vented steam around and through the towers, so that those who stopped to read were reminded of the heat and stench of the cremation chambers. Aislinn liked the place - it was quiet and peaceful, and those who came here were very respectful. It reminded her of the worst part of human nature - of the depths of depravity to which man could sink.

She was leaning against a bench, stretching her calves when something moved out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her right - nothing but shadows and snow. She shrugged and stretched the other leg.

Something moved again.

Aislinn spun and looked all around. Still nothing.

"Alrigh', this is too fuckin' creepy." _But_ _then again, Aislinn, you are certifiable_, she reminded herself.

She quickly shied away from that train of thought -that was not a part of her life that she particularly wanted to remember.

Aislinn remained perfectly still, watching the hedges and shadows for something - anything - to show. She hated not knowing more than anything else. At least she could fight a would-be rapist.

Her idle speculation ended when three dogs emerged from the shadows and came towards her. They were all big - maybe Lab's, or Huskies? - Aislinn wasn't sure - but they came right up tp her and sat expectantly.

She smiled and relaxed. Dogs she could handle. She wasn't a particular expert on breeding, but had always seemed to get along well with canines, like she had a certain empathy with them.

The three circled her - one was black, another brown, and the smallest yellow. Aislinn knelt and offered her hand.

There now. Good pup. Gave me quite a fright, ye' did, thinkin' ye t' be somethin' scary." The yellow sniffed and nuzzled her hand affectionately. She scratched behind it's ears.

"What are ye doin' runnin' round here so late? Like t' be picked up by the pound!" The other two nipped at the yellow. It gave a startled yelp and leaped at the black dog. All three began tussling in the snow.

Aislinn laughed, a genuinely happy sound filled with joy and amazement that left her smiling. She sat and drew her knees up to watch the dogs growl and wrestle with each other.

She treasured these moments when the city slept; t made her feel liike the streets were hers and no one else's. She admired and envied the simplicity that the three dogs enjoyed - they didn't have the social moors and innuendo that gave Aislinn such a fit. A lot of times she wished - well, she wished that people could be more like dogs.

She whistled sharply and stood. All three looked up quizzically. "Sorry, guys, bu' I've stayed long enough. Gettin' behind in me run." She patted the yellow and black ones on the head. Damn, but they were big, and beautiful, too. How were they running around without collars?

The black one barked twice, and they all vanished like spirits into the darkness and swirling snow.

Aislinn loked at her watch. 10:15. "Well, I s'pose I shoul' get a move on." She sketched a hasty salute to the towers of glass and trotted back onto the street.

When she got home, the lights were already out. The television's white fuzz cast the living room into sharp contrast. A silhouette waited in the doorway.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"Chasin' dragons an' turnin' tricks. Where do I go e'ery night, Glenn?" She moved past her foster father and closed her door with a final _thud_.

She immediately shod her clothes and climbed into bed, falling instantly into a deep, restful sleep - and for the first time in a long while, didn't wake up screaming.


	3. Hell Hath no Fury

Okay, nows where stuff actually starts to happen! Action, bloodshed, and secrets. Its what you're reading for, right?

Once again, disclaimer. See previous chapters.

Aislinn was in a slightly more cheerful mood the next morning. She woke to winter sunlight streaming through the icy windows, making the down comforter and feather pillow seem that much warmer and softer. She stretched lazily, feeling the pleasant ache of last nights run twinge in her muscles and curled up into a ball under the blankets again. The sunlight turned into a dull reddish haze filtering through her hair, tickling her nose. She blew at it irritably a few times.

Then she realized she was late.

"Fuckin' hell!" She leaped out of bed, sending blankets and pillows flying. It was 7:30. School started at 8:15 - halfway across town. She turned the shower up till steam poured out, bound her hair up with a rubber band, and scrubbed herself pink. A minute later, she was toweling off and scrambling for clothes, cursing the whole time. "Stupid bint! One good nights' sleep an' yer all late. Can'na fuckin' believe…"

The front door slammed five minutes later. Aislinn checked her watch, cursed again and took off running down the street. She didn't have enough time to run the five miles to school, and the bus had already left. That left the subway.

Aislinn hated the subway.

She was halfway up the block when a silver BMW pulled up alongside.

"Hey beautiful! Need a ride?"

Aislinn opened the door and threw her bag in the backseat. "Normally, I don' accept rides from strangers, bu' this time , I believe I coul' make an exception."

The blonde in the drivers' seat pouted. "Come on, I bought you dinner! We're not strangers anymore."

"Aye, you did. A' Taco Bell."

"Well, it should count for something."

"Oh, aye, it does. How'd you know I'd be late this mornin'?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

"Bullshite. I'm a woman, and I don' get tha' kind o' intuition."

Katrina giggled. "Okay, fine. Lucky guess then."

"Well, thanks, I s'pose. I hate ridin' on the damned T."

"Yeah, me too. Not really the place for a beautiful young woman to be, especially in the morning rush."

"Ain' tha' th' truth."

"Oh?"

"I… well, I've got a short temper in addition to me rough tongue."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Katrina said wryly.

"So I broke some guys hand when he grabbed me arse on th' Orange line. Sounded fine 'n fancy a' th' time, bu' the cops didna' agree when he pressed charges."

"Wow. That sucks."

"Ya. So, thanks for pickin' me up."

"No problem. You think you'll need a ride often?"

"No… I jus' overslep' this mornin'. I'm norm'lly up a lo' earlier."

"Okay. By the way, did you figure out the chem homework?"

"Oh. Um... no, I forgot about it." She mentally kicked herself. "I was a little tired last night."

"Well, good thing it,s not due till tomorrow then."

'Yeah, def'nitely."

"So th' bum says, git your grubby mits off me newspaper!"

Katrina gave her a compassionate look and shook her head. "Sorry... maybe I'll get it later." Aislinn was crestfallen. The two had arrived at school with plenty of time to spare, and she had been trying to tell the same joke for the last twenty minutes.

"Well, you see, here's th' punch line agin..." Katrina shook her head wryly as they headed into school.

They were an odd pair. The one - the redheaded temptress - covered herself appropriately with tattered rags and flannel, while her companion - the harlot, as he had begun to think of her - flaunted her sinful body openly, leaving little to the imagination in a long, tight black skirt and close-fitting red scoop-necked blouse. His body reacted to her sin while his mind begged God for the strength to remain aloof. His lip curled in anger at the thought of how the redhead had defiled Holy Mother Church with her presence. Hate - yes, that would allow his thoughts to remain pure. Hate your enemy, the enemy of Almighty God, so that His purpose would fill you completely. Hate.

He flicked a cigarette out of the window as he watched them enter the school full of godless children. He was joyous and thankful that the Lord had chosen him to punish her blasphemy. He would hurt her, and lift up her screams as an offering. He shivered with anticipation.

Soon. Not now, not tomorrow, but soon. God rewarded the patient and humble; God would reward him.

"Have you seen that new girl today?"

"Yeah. I've heard things about her."

"Like what?"

"Like where she went before here, and why she doesn't go there anymore. It's kinda wierd to switch schools in the middle of the year, don't you think?"

"What's her name? Katerina or something?"

"Something like that. Yeah, so she went to Winchester Academy, right, and - "

"No way! What's she doing here then? That place is, like, way rich."

"Well, I heard she was kicked out for fighting."

The other girls eyebrows arched. "Fighting? No way. She's so sweet - and who's she going to fight with any chance of winning? Calista Flockhart?"

"I'm just saying what I heard." Both paused as the girl in question passed, engaged in animated conversation with a shabbily dressed redhead.

"Oh my God, what's she doing hanging out with Aislinn O'Keefe? Doesn't she know that girl is unstable?"

"And her clothes! Who wears flannel? The 90's are so over."

"Someone should really talk to her. You'd think coming from Winchester she'd understand these things."

"Really. Well, I'm going to class."

"For once?"

Katrina checked her schedule again. Today she had drama before lunch - as opposed to yesterday, which was math. This alternating schedule thing was pretty retarded, in her opinion. Anyway. Auditorium - check. 9:45 - check. Mass of students aimlessly milling about - check. This must be the place.

She followed, entering into a large, dimly lit auditorium and consciously checking her body language. Katrina knew she was attractive, more so than most, and the effect she had on people. As it was, she had to be careful not to send the wrong message. She spotted an open seat near the front of the auditorium that would be ideal - not to close to anyone, but not far enough to seem antisocial.

The chatter died down and everyone turned to watch her enter. Katrina smiled inwardly and felt the eyes playing over her, her heels echoing in the sudden stillness. She felt like a predator among sheep. It was too bad none of these people would ever _really _see her - she was curious how they'd react.

The teacher, a kindly looking lady in her 60's, approached as Katrina was rummaging through her bag for a notebook.

"Hi! Are you a new student?"

"Yes, ma'am. Katrina Hargrave." She handed over her schedule. "This is advanced theater, right?"

'"Yes, you're in the right place. I'm Barbra Cleary." Katrina shook her hand. "Do you have any experience in drama? It's unusual to see a new student in the advanced class this late in the year."

Katrina smiled reassuringly. "Yes, ma'am. I was in the theater program at Winchester before I left."

"Really? That's a very good school." The bell rung. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"

Katrina stood and faced the class and removed her jacket, her hands unconsciously smoothed her skirt. Someone in the back whistled, and the rest of the class laughed. She smiled warmly.

"Hi. My name's Katrina, and I just transferred here from Winchester Academy. I've been in theater for a long time, so you don't need to worry about me."

The class split up into small groups to build sets, rehearse lines, and the million other little things a theater did to prepare for a show. Katrina found herself untasked, however, there seemed to be others in the same situation. A coincidence that they happened to be the same girls that ambushed her at lunch yesterday? Most likely not.

"Katrina! Hi! I see you found the easy art elective." Kathryn Woodward's smile was poisonous.

"Umm... yeah. I guess I did." Her lips pursed in a thin smile.

"God, does she actually expect us to swing a hammer? How barbaric." One of the hangers-on shuddered. "Anywho, you went to Winchester? That place is so networked. My father met all his business partners there. You have to tell us _all _about it. Why did you leave?"

"Personal reasons," she deadpanned.

"Come on, seriously." She batted her eyelashes.

"Seriously - it's none of your business." Katrina was starting to get annoyed. "I'm going to go swing a hammer or something." She stalked off to where three students were building a set piece and received tools and instructions from the startled senior in charge.

"What's gotten in to her?"

Katrina left the auditorium after class adjourned and merged into the busy hallway. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her it was time for lunch. She was following the flow of traffic - not hard considering the press of bodies - when she spotted an unruly shock of red curls. Katrina grinned mischievously and let herself be swept along.

Aislinn was heading for lunch, fuming about the economics teachers' chauvinism. Apparently he expected her to be a secretary, so he thought it important she pay extra attention in his class. This did not sit well with her. In fact, she was so entranced with plotting his death that she failed to notice the petite blonde sneak up and poke her in the ribs.

She screeched and whirled, her left fist leading the way. All Katrina had time to see white knuckles, then stars. _Mother Luna_, she thought, _Aiden doesn't even hit that hard._ She staggered for a moment, then regained her balance. Anger began to bubble up from the pit of her stomach, but she tamped it down. _I had that coming._

"Owww!" She rubbed her jaw.

"Oh! God, I'm sorry! You - ye shouldna' be sneakin' like tha'!"

"No, I guess I shouldn't," the blonde agreed ruefully. She shook her head to clear the stars and laughed. "Okay, so never sneak up on the angry Irish girl. Got it."

Aislinn blushed. "I'm so sorry. Will ye be alrigh'?"

Katrina waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, I get punched in the face all the time. No big." Quizzical look. "Okay, maybe not _all_ the time, but it's okay." She looped her arm through the taller girls'. "Come on - I'm starving."

"When're ye not?"

The knot of students folded in, muttering and whispering when it became apparent there would not be a fight. "Can you believe that girl? She should be locked up!"

"Yeah. Why'd they let her out, anyway? Shouldn't she be at a 'special' school?"

"Good behavior or something. Besides, crazy chicks are kinda hot."

"Yeah, she is a looker. Probably a wildcat in bed."

"Hey, go right ahead. I don't want my balls cut off."

The next few weeks were uneventful. Snow continued to fall, and the two girls spent more and more time together. It was strange for Aislinn, who had never really gotten along with other girls, but this seemed to be different. Katrina understood her in ways no one else did, and seemed to be genuinely interested in their friendship. Likewise, she had started to learn things about her new friend, whom she had noticed had lots of little quirks - the way she fidgeted when she had to sit still, how she always seemed to be trying to look everywhere at once, and the temper that was even swifter than her smile. Aislinn had found her sometimes literally shaking with anger. In retrospect, she was surprised that the smaller girl hadn't ripped her head off at their first meeting, considering how much of heel she was.

Aislinn caught up with her in the schools courtyard one Friday between classes. The trio of girls Katrina had been engaged in conversation with traded a look and excused themselves at her approach.

"Hey, Rain! What'r ye…. Whoa!"

The blonde girls' eyes blazed with fury - it rolled off her in palpable waves. Aislinn's skin prickled with the power of it, like goosebumps before a thunderstorm, an elemental force that couldn't be understood or reasoned with - just endured. She held up her hands and stepped back.

"Wha's th' matter?"

Katrina glanced at her, and Aislinn felt the full weight of the murderous rage. She swallowed and stood her ground, despite all her instincts saying _flee!_ _This is dangerous!_

"Are ye alrigh'?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I - " She took a deep breath and blinked, the tension bleeding out of her visibly. "I need to go somewhere."

'Ha' anythin' in mind?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

The redhead glanced helplessly at her watch. She still had classes, but… "Yeah. Sure."

Ten minutes later, the two were sitting on a stone bench in the Commons. Boston's cool winter sun gleamed from a fresh coat of snow. The whole park held the quiet stillness of gentle snowfall.

"So… wha' be botherin' ye?"

"It's… I just get so _angry_ around people sometimes, I have to get away or I lose control of my temper," she said listlessly, shivering inside her bulky coat. Hair fell into her face out of her usually immaculate ponytail.

"So? It's good t' let loose e'ery once in a while." Aislinn was on the bench beside her, her hands in her lap, unsure of how to comfort her friend.

'Oh, I know. But trust me, I'm a much less sociable person when I'm angry."

"I can tell."

"No, seriously, Aislinn. When I lose it, I lose it. It's gone. And I have a hard time coming back. And in the meantime…" Her voice cracked. "Everything's so different now."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "It… It's just the way I am. It's like there's this thing inside me that I can't control, and it scares me so much…" her voice trailed off to a trembling whisper. Her blue eyes met Aislinns' and the redhead could feel the pain and confusion. She quickly took the little blondes hands and drew her into a comforting hug.

"There, now, girl. Tis' no need for tha'. You'll be jus' fine. We all have our moments, truth." Katrina shook her head into the taller girls shoulder." No… you don't understand. That girl - Kathryn - I wanted to kill her."

"Ah, now, 'tis not so strange. I've been plottin' her death for years, meself."

Katrina laughed quietly. "No, Ash, I was going to do it. I couldn't move, couldn't think, cause if I did - I would've torn out her throat." Once again those blue eyes conveyed the honesty of her words.

"So… why are you tellin' me all this?"

"Because I think you are the only one who will take me seriously without thinking I'm crazy."

Aislinn laughed bitterly. "'Is alright. You'll hear none o' tha' from me." She hugged her again. "I'm glad you can confide 'n me."

The other girl returned the embrace. "Me too."

The two left Aislinns' house just as the sun set bound for the Commons, keeping up idle conversation for the first couple miles until Katrina began to run out of breath.

"You know," she huffed, "I'm really not suited to running."

"Oh?"

"I'm short. It's hard... to keep up with… your strides."

The redhead slowed up a bit. "Better?"

"A little." She sighed. "My boobs still hurt, though."

Aislinn burst into laughter. "I canna' imagine wha' I would do with those things. I think I've go' t' much as 't is."

'Nah - you wouldn't believe the number of times I've wished… I've wished these were C's." She wiped her brow. "I mean, - whoa, what the hell was that?"

The commons were dark and quiet, glittering white under a fresh blanket of snow. The girls breath steamed in the air.

"Wha'?" Katrina held up a finger to shush her and looked around. Her eyes reflected the moonlight. "There's something out there. I'm not sure…" She trailed off and stepped back to Aislinn. Her shoes crunched loudly in the new snow. 'Hey! Wha' th' fuck's goin' on?"

"Aislinn! Shh!" She hissed. "We need to go. _Now._"

Figures crept from the shadows, small and hunched, quiet as ghosts, first one, then two, four, six… eight… twelve….

"Wha' th' fuck?" She strained her eyes into the darkness, barely able to make out the movement. Katrina touched her arm, and Aislinn spared a look - her blue eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Careful. They're behind us, too."

"It's too fuckin' dark - how can ye' tell?"

"Trust me. That way." She pointed. "Let's go!"

Her voice was heated with urgency that brooked no argument. The two took off running to the west, towards the edge of the Commons, and the figures followed. They were small, the size of children, and shapeless underneath fluttering brown robes, but steel glittered evilly in each of their small hands.

And they were silent, always silent.

The two crossed a bridge and raced for the road ahead. Aislinn set a hard pace, and Katrina had found new wind as well, but neither spared the energy to talk. The strange figures surged after them, moving quickly despite their stature.

They almost made it.

A robed figure leapt out from a side path and landed in front of Aislinn. She cried out in surprise, skidding to a halt. The cowl of it's robe fell back, and she screamed in horror.

It had no eyes - just gaping, scarred sockets that stared expectantly at her.

She froze, transfixed by its sightless gaze. The creature leapt at her, slashing with its small blade. A cut opened across her stomach. The knife flashed again and but she warded it off, taking another cut on the forearm. She backpedaled from the thing, slapping away its hands, trying to stay out of reach of the knife, but blood began to slick her hands and legs, and it cut her twice more.

Aislinn was an orphan, grown up on the streets of Boston between foster homes and state shelters, and knew a thing or two about how to hurt people with knives - and knew she was on the worse end of it by far. She was starting to get dizzy from blood loss, and it was only a matter of time before the creature stuck her good.

_I can't run_, she thought bleakly. _Katrina is here, and they'll hurt her - I have to - somehow -_

_If I die, by God, I'll take this evil little bugger with me._

"Trina! Go! Ge' th' fuck outta here!"

The blonde screamed in anger and hurled her 100 pound frame at the small figure, tackling it to the ground. She snatched its weapon up in a heartbeat and thrust it home. The thing coughed wetly and died.

Aislinn stared in disbelief at her petite friend. _Her eyes, _she thought. _They're so… _

Then everything went gray and sideways. _Aww, fuck. _

Katrina looked up from her kill just in time to see Aislinn, bleeding from a half-dozen cuts, stumble and fall. She cursed and tore off her shirt, easily shredding it into several strips to bind her friends' wounds. She worked as quickly as she could, her hands shaking with adrenaline.

Then she heard something - a quiet crunching, like children's feet on snow. They were surrounded now by the small creatures, all ragged and eyeless, bearing small, cruel daggers.

Katrina looked up at the moon, three-quarters full, and it filled her soul. She could see every detail of the creatures now, smell their unwashed clothes and her friends' blood on her hands. Her blood roared in her ears and she was swept up in a torrent of emotions building inside her. One was fear, the fear of a woman half-naked and cold in the face of overwhelming odds. Another was despair, what is felt when a cause seems hopeless, and when what will follow can only be horrible. There was also frustration, railing against the circumstances and fate that had placed her here.

But mostly, there was anger.

It burned in her belly, boiling up from her soul, like it so often did – but now she embraced it, fanning it into a white-hot _rage_ that was purer than hate, more powerful than anger, and older than the world itself.

The last thing Aislinn heard before slipping into unconsciousness was a snarl and inhuman howl.

Steak sizzled on the grill, and the smell of cooked flesh filled Aiden's nostrils. He was making a late-night snack and listening to his iPod. He had just flipped his sirloin over when the front door opened and a tall, heavily muscled blonde woman came in. She was half-naked, covered in blood and carrying a limp girl with shockingly red hair.

"Christ, Rain, what happened?"

"I don't know. We were attacked by… hell, I don't know." She gently laid the redhead down on the kitchen table. "Not human. No kind of spirit I've ever heard of, either."

"Where?"

"The Commons." She brushed a lock of hair from her eyes with a bloodstained hand. "If I hadn't been there…"

He touched her shoulders and looked her in the eye, on even height with his. "This isn't unheard of. Strange things happen before the First Change. Neither of ours was exactly peaceful."

Katrina sighed, and as she did, she shrunk from over six feet to a much more slender five. She wiped blood off her forehead and washed irritably in the sink. "Strange things, yes, but not like this. There were dozens of these things, and… " She shuddered. "None of them had eyes, but they could see, like deformed little hobbits. And they tried to kill her." She ran a hand over the sleeping girls hair, her eyes full of compassion and concern. "I know she's tough. I hope she can handle this."

"She doesn't have much choice," he said. "She's Uratha, same as you and I."

Katrina glared at him. "You could at least show a little sympathy! Her life is already really messed up. Becoming a werewolf was traumatic enough for me, and I already had a pack, and family..." Katrina's voice softened. She smoothed a mess of stray red curls from Aislinn's face. "All she has is me."

She indicated the makeshift bandages covering the girls wounds. "I should tend to these. Some are pretty serious."

"Us, Rain. She has us. Her pack, or we will be once her First Change is passed. We'll be there for her when the time comes." His hands massaged the knots in her shoulders, bleeding away tension she didn't even know was there. She was suddenly aware of her state of undress. Her nostrils filled with her packmate's comforting, familiar smell, and she unconsciously leaned in to him.

"You… you should do your medic thing. She looks hurt pretty bad." His voice was heavy.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Um… get my kit?"

"Of course." Aiden hastily departed, leaving her standing in her bra and track pants, mussed and bloody, and more than a little riled up. _Idiot! _She cursed herself mentally. _I should know better. _

Once the heat of the moment began to fade, her hormones moved to the background and reality reasserted. _The Uratha shall cleave only to the human._ She was a werewolf. He was her packmate, closer than a brother, any prior relationship not withstanding. They were bound by spirit, totem, pack and Oath. They could not be lovers.

That way pain and madness lay.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!"

A smiling blonde drifted into focus. Aislinn groaned. "Wha' th' fuck happened?"

Katrina sat back. "You don't remember?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but a flash appeared in her brain - a rustling robe, glinting knife, and horrible, sightless eyes. She stiffened, terror and adrenaline exploding through her like fire. Katrina seemed to sense her distress and wrapped her in a hug.

"Shhh, girl. It's okay... you're safe now. Everything's fine. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's… I'm…" She looked around, her eyes flitting back and forth, searching. She only then seemed to notice her wounds, angry red lines showing through the bandages. She looked back at Katrina, her face wooden. Her eyes were flat, dull green, absent of all their usual intelligence and spark. Katrina was sure she suffered from something more serious than her physical wounds. Pity and compassion filled her heart.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

"I saw them," she said quietly.

Katrina stopped. "Who?"

"Th' eyeless ones."

Katrina sighed. "You should probably get some sleep. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Don' patronize me, Katrina. I know wha' I saw."

The blonde sat heavily and sighed.

"I don't know what you think you saw." She got up and went for the door. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Wha' happened? To... them?"

Katrina stopped with a hand on the door. "I don't know," she said, the lie heavy on her tongue. "After you went down, I chased the one off, and the rest left. I guess they thought you were dead."

The scene replayed in her head. She felt her claws rend flesh and her jaws snap bone. Small knives pricked at her muscles, the creatures foul blood staining her yellow fur. The stench of death and violence filled her nostrils.

"wha's tha' in your hair?"

"Huh?" Katrina touched her hair and her hand came away red. "Blood, I guess. I thought I had washed it all out."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Not to worry. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't covered in your blood at least once?" Aislinn regarded her strangely. "Uh, nevermind."

Aislinn started up off the bed, wincing as her muscles groaned in protest.

"Careful, girl. You should probably be taking it easy. Let those stitches have a few days to heal."

"I've ha' worse," she said listlessly.

"Yeah. So, maybe you're hungry. We've got plenty to eat. I could go -"

"Katrina." She froze, meeting Aislinn's cool green gaze. "I need t' know.Who - wha' - were those things tha' attacked us? Do you know?"

Katrina sighed. "No. I don't."

"It - they - had no eyes. It saw me, but..." She faltered and swayed, grabbing a chair for support.

"Look," Katrina said gently. "As tough as you are, you've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to get you some food."

"I've seen them before."

"What?"

"The sightless ones." Her knuckles turned white on the chair. Katrina pried her fingers loose, enfolding them in her small, bloodstained hands.

"Where?"

"In my dreams," she whispered. Katrina squeezed her hand gently. " I had..-I used t' have nightmares full o' impossible things. Monsters. All th' things tha' th' priests said were no' real, tha' God hated. But they were there, in me head, no' denying. And I saw them e'ery night.

"An' then I saw them for real. "She sucked in a breath. "In th' shadows, alleys, at night. I lived on th' street, an' I couldn't ignore them.

"When I got to the home, I told me foster parents - I though' e'eryone dreamed about monsters. They had been in my head so long tha' I knew them.

"They took me to th' doctor, told me I wasn't right in th' head... but I knew what I knew, an' no one was telling me different.

"So they started giving me th' pills. An' I guess I was crazy, cause e'erything went away. I was fifteen.

"But now..." She looked up at Katrina, her eyes bright and brimming with tears. "Wha's wrong wi' me? Am I crazy?"

The blonde drew her into a hug, pressing her cheek against the other girls, feeling her need for closeness. "Don't worry, Ash. Ue'll figure it out."

"I'm scared, Rain..." she cried into the other girls shoulder. "Th' monsters are coming back!"

Katrina felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. _I am not a monster._ "It's okay," she soothed. "Everything will okay."

"No... No, it won'..."

"Don't be silly, Ash. Why would you say that?"

Aislinn blinked back her tears and looked Katrina straight in the eyes. Her normally pale skin was flushed, her eyes wide.

"Cause in me dreams, th' sightless ones - they're always there a' th' end o' th' world!"

Tada! Its going to be a bit before I update again. The next two or three chapters are handwritten and roughed, just have to be smoothed onto the computer. I've been working on it for a couple of years now. No, really.

Anyway, please let me know if you have any opinion WHATSOEVER, cause it all helps. Also, Let me know if you have opinions on how the formatting was for this hapter compared to the previous. I'm experimenting.

Also, for Werewolf: Forsaken fans, be warned now that I am going to be playing fast and loose with those concepts to fit them into the Buffyverse. I thought a lot about how to do more with it, but frankly couldn't bring myself to care as much about that as the way things are done in Buffy, which is just more fun. If you really want to talk about it, there is a review button…


End file.
